


На пороге смерти

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Light Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Абдул молчал, и молчание его было красноречивее всех слов Рейнольда и отчего-то причиняло даже больше боли, чем слезы Юнии.





	На пороге смерти

**Author's Note:**

> в сюжете обыгрываются состояние "Death's Door" и способность Оккультиста "Dark Ritual" из игры

Одежды Барристана, скрытые под нагрудной броней, пропитались кровью. Выходит, во время последнего сражения вражеское копье все-таки дотянулось до него.  
Это была не первая рана для Барристана в походе против абсолютного зла, но, пожалуй, уже последняя. Осознав и смирившись, он теперь молил Бога не о спасении, а о возможности умереть хотя бы не в этих треклятых руинах, в постели, пусть и самой паршивой, лишь бы только... 

Но Бог был глух.

Силы быстро покидали Барристана, и вот уже верные щит и булава выпали из его рук. Дальше идти он не мог, в этом не было никаких сомнений.

— Похоже, здесь конец моего пути, — прохрипел Барристан, медленно опускаясь на темные камни. — Придется вам обойтись без старика.

Спутники его тотчас же обернулись, все, как один.

— О чем вы говорите, капитан? — Рейнольд давно уже перестал быть рыцарем под его командованием, но по старой памяти продолжал называть Барристана капитаном.

Юния без слов бросилась к нему. По ее рукам потекло зеленое молоко исцеления, хотя и Барристан, и она сама понимали, что ей было не под силу отогнать от него смерть на этот раз. 

Абдул молчал, и молчание его было красноречивее всех слов Рейнольда и отчего-то причиняло даже больше боли, чем слезы Юнии. 

«Почему?» — спросил Барристан самого себя, хотя прекрасно знал, почему.

Если верить священникам, именно из-за этого Бог не ответил на его молитвы. Все из-за этих долгих, тихих, беззвездных ночей, проведенных в комнатушке над таверной, наполненных разговорами и постыдной страстью.

Барристан, впрочем, не жалел ни об одной из тех ночей даже сейчас, стоя на пороге смерти.

— Не смей, — выдохнул он, догадываясь, что будет дальше. — Слышишь?.. Не...

— Я могу залечить рану, — тихо произнес Абдул, проигнорировав слова Барристана,— но за жизнь придется заплатить. Погаснет весь огонь, возможно, это учуют недобитые твари из руин...

— А вы? — шепнула Юния, не решаясь даже взглянуть на него. — Я примерно представляю, что произойдет дальше. Это будет настоящей пыткой для вас.

— Если я отступлю, мессир умрет, — глазницы черепа в руках Абдула загорелись алым. — А я не хочу, чтобы он умирал.

— Мы на все готовы, — Рейнольд достал из ножен меч. — Начинай.

— Глу... пец, — только и мог прошептать Барристан.

Он лучше Юнии знал, что собирался сделать Абдул, и какими последствиями грозил обернуться для него этот широкий жест.

«Наказание мое, — подумал Барристан, оставив бесплодные попытки сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы остановить его. — Мы встретились в стране песков тринадцать лет назад, когда ты был еще упрямым мальчишкой, и с тех пор ничего не поменялось».

— Вы ошибаетесь, мессир, — мягко ответил Абдул. Череп, от которого веяло потусторонним жаром, вылетел из его ладоней и поднялся над ними, окружая невидимой глазу, но одновременно ощутимой преградой. — Когда мы встретились в стране песков, я уже хранил в себе знания пустоты, а, значит, упрямый мальчишка был мертв.

Он приложил два пальца правой руки к губам, потом поднес руку ко лбу Барристана и заговорил на языке, который был способен разрывать души и сжигать города.

Барристан не знал этого ужасного языка, созданного абсолютным злом, но понял и прочувствовал каждый звук.

Боль уходила, кровь впитывалась в тело, рана зарастала, сжимаясь в уродливый шрам. 

Слишком медленно.

Погасли факелы, и тогда Барристан заговорил, заговорил против своей воли, и ни одно слово не принадлежало ему: 

— Вернись ко мне, ученик. Вернись в Аль-Ахрам[1], туда, куда зовет тебя сердце.

Абдул вздрогнул — Барристан видел его даже в темноте, озаряемой лишь слабым светом, исходящим от черепа, — но продолжал спокойно и размеренно читать свое заклинание.

— Если ты не вернешься, то, когда свеча погаснет, муки станут бесконечными. Ты знаешь об этом, не так ли, ученик, мой сосуд для темных знаний? О, ты будешь молить о пощаде, но никто не ответит тебе, никто не спасет тебя.

«Не слушай. Оно лживо, как и всякое зло».

Из темноты к Абдулу потянулись тени, обвили его руки и ноги, пригвоздили к одному месту.

— Ты — мой раб, и всегда им будешь. Тебе не победить, — Барристан изо всех сил сопротивлялся сущности, что говорила за него, но нечто, овладевшее его речью, было слишком сильно. — Я четвертую тебя и соберу заново. Я награжу тебя кандалами с гвоздями на внутренней стороне. Я уничтожу все, что ты любил, все, за что ты сражался, за что проливал кровь.

Абдул продолжал говорить, будто не слышал ничего, будто эти слова не трогали его, хотя это было не так. 

«Не слушай. Ты никогда не попадешь в лапы к этому злу. Ты никогда не был рабом. Ты победишь, и я буду рядом, чтобы мы могли отпраздновать эту победу. В любом из миров. Я клянусь».

Вдруг боль ушла совсем, а вместе с ней — и то нечто.

— Никогда... никогда больше так не делай, — прохрипел Барристан, не без труда заставив себя сесть.

Абдул слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Пока вы будете плакать обо мне, мессир, я буду вас спасать.

Барристан не стал стирать с лица слез — он их не стыдился.

Рейнольд и Юния спешно разжигали костер. Им всем предстояла долгая дорога обратно в Гамлет.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Аль-Ахрам - «пирамиды» в пер. с арабского


End file.
